Those Still Alive
by QueenOfGeeks14
Summary: You know how Wheatley mentioned the Test Subjects before Chell? This is their story (*T because of their deaths... - -*)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! **

**Sooo I've been thinking about writing this fanfic for awhile and IDK i was just really fired up to start it today ^_^ **

**I'll try to update it as much as I can but I've been quite busy. Anyways, enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>CONNECTING... <strong>

**CONNECTING... **

**LOG FUNCTION AVAILABLE, CONTINUE? **

Yes! Yes!

**LOG FUNCTION ACTIVE**

Aha! Finally! Jolly good!

Lets see... What day is it? Darn, my internal clock must have stopped working after I left the Earth's orbit... I suppose I must have thought of that before... I've been in space too long...

*groan* YES I KNOW WE'RE IN BLOOMIN' SPACE MATE!

Sorry, the other core stranded out here with me has the most horrible tendency to annoy the heck out of me. And anyone else if they were stranded with us.

This isn't turning out to be a great first log entry...

But being here in space for so long... thinking back on what happened... what I did... what I _didn't _do... I just thought maybe I could write it down somewhere. Perhaps the data might find its way to someone, they might learn from my mistakes, maybe send some guy from NASA to save me?

Yes? Maybe?

...

Wow I'm so rude, I haven't even bothered to introduce myself!

I'm Wheatley, an android built by Aperture laboratories. You see its (or I suppose was) my job to watch over the human test subjects in the facility. The reason i'm in space is because I tried to kill one bloody human (who now I realize... might have been my only friend...) and tried to take over the science lab and let me tell you, the AI in charge did not like that one bit.

Dang she took it a bit too far...

...Well you know that human I mentioned? The one I said might be my only friend? Gee I miss her so much...

She wasn't the first though, there were plenty of humans I met beforehand. Many of them I almost got out of that lab but in the end they all met their fateful end.

Do ya want to hear? Its quite the tale.

**LOG END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Here's the first chapter! X3 More of a prologue but what the heck. <strong>

**Please favorite, follow, and please review! And maybe check out some of my other Portal fics? (Y'know um... if that's ok with you...) **

**Thanks guys! You're great! See you in the next chappie! :3 **

**And as always, **

**Da Queen is OUT! XD **


	2. Chapter 2: Dian

**Hey dudes! **

**I'm sorry I haven't updated... Sorry... TT^TT **

**I have been very busy with other writing stuffs... Anyways! Here's the second chappie for Those Still Alive :) **

* * *

><p><strong>RECONNECTING...<strong>

**RECONNECTING...**

**LOG FUNCTION ACTIVE.**

Aha! Yes!

Sorry, the log shut off before I could start... Stupid...

Where was I...?

Oh yes! The other subjects before Chell! Right! Right!

Lets see... first there was Dian... She was... well perhaps I can show you, where's my memory chip...?

**ATTACH FILE? **

Yes! Just attach it!

**FILE OPENING... **

"Dian was the first test subject I found that was alive, the only one I knew about at the time. I got lucky and opened the door to find her still breathing.

According to the Aperture archives she was the youngest subject in the entire facility, only fourteen. I assumed the company had to cut a lot of strings to get her in without the government stepping in. Though they probably wanted to see how the younger generation would react to testing. From her file she hadn't gone through a single test.

'H-hello?' I asked trying to wake her up. 'Uh can you wake up now? Oh... where's that alarm...' I muttered trying to see if I could hack the facility's PA system. 'HELLO!' I shouted as soon as I connected.

She awoke abruptly falling out of the bed onto the floor, 'Wha...! W-who are you?!' the terrified and disoriented girl cried.

I shushed her, 'No, no, its alright! I came to help!'

She looked at me puzzled, blowing a strand of her shoulder-length blonde hair out of her face. 'Help? H-how long have I been asleep?'

I looked back to her file, 'Lets see, uh, about a year or two.'

She sat there, 'What...?'

'Look, Dian, its Dian right? I'm just trying to find the test subjects that are alive to get them out.' I informed. 'So unless you care to go back to sleep forever you could come with me.'

I could tell that Dian was hesitant to what I had to say considering I was just a core and she probably hadn't seen many robots since she hadn't done a single test. But she stood and looked at me, 'Alright, get me out.'

'Brilliant! This way m'am!' I said turning on the rail going out the door, Dian trailing after.

'So what are you exactly?' she asked fascinated.

I chuckled, 'Well I'm a core, so I basically do grunt work around the facility. I check on the all the human test subjects and make sure they're all still alive.'

'Why wouldn't we be?' she asked.

_Wow, she does not get out much... _I thought. 'Testing can be rather dangerous and since the facility was taken over by an IA robot the place has kind of shut down.' I explained. 'So i've been checking on the humans to make sure they're alive and not dead.'

Dian seemed overwhelmed by this, but who could blame her? She was only fourteen! 'S-so how do we get out?' she asked.

I pondered this, realizing that I didn't really have a clue where we were going. 'Umm... well... I-I think once we solve all the puzzles we can find the exit.' I said knowing that it probably wasn't the right answer. 'Ah look here we are at the first test!'

The door opened and Dian and I entered the simple test, 'Ah I-I suppose we need a portal gun...' I said.

Dian looked around, 'You mean this?' she asked pulling an orange labeled portal gun off a moss covered pedestal.

'Oh yes! Brilliant! That's just what we need! Ok so point the gun at the wall and shoot.' I said. Dian fumbled to make it work till an orange portal shot onto the wall. 'Yes! Now shoot another one over here!' I said railing over to where she needed to shoot. She shot again creating the portal. 'Aha! You did it luv!' I said while a smile crept up on her face.

The portal had landed into the room we needed to go into and she raced through it, 'I did it! I can't believe I did it!'

Before either of us could celebrate a second more all I could hear was turret gunfire and Dian was thrown back. I whirled around to see a stray turret shooting. 'No! No!' I cried looking away from the bloody mess that remained of Dian.

The turret (which has the artificial brain the size of a pea...) stopped shooting, 'Oops.' it said.

I sighed glumly, 'Oh no...' I looked over for a brief second before turning away from Dian who was now completely dead, mangled, and covered in blood. 'I... I'm sorry luv...' I said knowing she couldn't hear me.

As I turned away to go find another test subject, I thought, _At least she solved one puzzle." _

**ATTACHMENT DONE **

Alright! There's that story! Nearly chocked up crying myself, can't cry, its bad for the circuits. I suppose I'd better end this log and save the next one for another log.

I wonder who will read this... NASA hopefully? The Russians? I only hope someone reads this! It'd be awfully lonely to be talking to myself... which I suppose I am...

Dang it, now I'm one of those crazy people...

**LOG END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Well not yay because I just killed off a fourteen year old... I'm a horrible person TT^TT <strong>

**Well there's chapter two! I don't know when i'll update next but I hope soon :D **

**Please follow, favorite, and please review! i love getting feedback! **

**Thanks! And as always, **

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**XD **


	3. Chapter 3: AJ & Florence

**Hey guys! **

**First off, sorry that it has taken so long to update... I've been working on finishing my novel and school work and bleh... I finally had a chance to write this chapter when I was flying back from Seattle. I would have uploaded it last night but I got home at like 1 and couldn't stay awake...**

**Secondly, thank you so much for your reviews! :D I really appreciate it ^_^ **

**Anyways, enjoy chapter three! Though, just a warning, theres a wee bit of sexual references in here but nothing major... **

**Enjoy! :3 **

* * *

><p><strong>CONNECTING...<strong>

**CONNECTING… **

**CONNECTED. **

**LOG FUNCTION ACTIVE.**

Aha! There we go! Hello again! This bloody log function is a load of rubbish. Keeps cutting me off… hmph.

Lets see, where was I… Oh! Dian… Yeah, it took me awhile to get over her death. Perhaps it was just because she was so young, or maybe it was just because she was so oblivious to her death… Either way it took me awhile to muster the courage to go find another subject.

Hmm… How do I access the ol' memory bank again…

**ACCESS MEMORIES? **

Aha! Yes! Yes! Roll the tape!

**MEMORY ENGAGING… **

…

…

…

I wandered again, searching through the rooms, anxious to find another subject who was still alive. "Database, give me the subject info for this room."

The little bot that kept track of all the subjects sent a mechanical hand carrying a clipbaord in its hand in front of me. "Alright lets see… A.J…. That's all it says… Male, twenty five, born in Phoenix, lived in an apartment below the freeway. Well someone who doesn't have much of a life I must say." I knocked on the door, "Hello? Anybody there?"

Instead of an actual answer I was greeted with an indignant groan from inside slurring, "Go away…"

If I had a face it would be frowning, "Well, the nerve…" I muttered. "Oi! Database, can you open the door?" There was the annoyingly high pitched beep and the door clicked open. I stode in a huff, "Excuse me Mr. A.J., but its awfully rude to… Gah!" I froze midsentence when I saw not one but two subjects in the room.

The one who I assumed to be A.J. was on the bed while a black haired woman was face-planting on the ground. "I-I-Is she dead?" I asked hovering over her. A.J. groaned and sat up, running his fingers through his uncombed auburn hair. His face looked as though it was begging for a shave, a scruff started to creep up his chin and cheeks.

He looked down at the woman who was snoring softly, "Oh, her?" he mumbled.

"Wha? Of course her! What is she doing here? Who is she?" I asked rather confused.

He sat up and pulled his legs over to dangle over the edge of the bed, yawning and stretching as if it was no big deal. "How long was I asleep? I'd say I was hungover but you can't find anything in this dump…"

The woman mumbled something incoherently and rolled over, "A.J…. its too early…" she said propping herself upright with her elbows, running her fingers through her thick black hair. She blinked and looked around at the decaying place, "Geez, how long was I out? I can't believe it but it got even crappier."

"Ok, ok," I said shaking my core. "Seriously, what the heck are you doing here?"

A.J. shrugged, "Well y'know, Florence and I met during one of the partner testing things and well we hooked up and fell asleep."

She covered her face with her hands and groaned, "I swear I didn't drink anything… Why do I feel so hungover?"

"Perhaps because you've been asleep for a few years?" I insisted.

They both looked at me with a startled look, "Just how many years…?" Florence asked her pale face growing paler.

I gave a nervous laugh, "I-Its not important… The important thing is that we escape. The last human who tried to escape met an… unfortunate end, but with three heads I'm sure things will go well!"

A.J. stood rolling his shoulders back, "Why should we trust you?" Now that he was standing at full high I could see how strong this guy was and how intimidating he was. He was probably capable of reaching up and yanking me off my rail and smashing me to bits. Yikes, that didn't sound good.

I gave a small laugh, slightly nervous and afraid of being unhinged, "W-well I was the one to wake you up, I could have left you in your cyro-sleep forever and you'd just die after a while… And I do have a name! Its Wheately..."

Florence stood and walked over to A.J. wrapping her arms around him, "Aww, but I was having such a pleasant dream about him…" I rolled my eye, _Oh bloody…_

He grinned and turned to her, "How about we make that dream a reality?"

I sighed, "Alright, um, if you're going to do… that… I'll just wait in the hall. No more than ten minutes?" I said backing up as they began their displays of affection. I received no reply but thought it best to back out of there. I closed the door and frowned, "Don't need my help… Oh no! Fornicating is just as good! 'I'd rather suck face than actually escape this place'!" I mimicked waiting outside the door hearing the giggling from outside. If I had a stomach I swear i'd throw up.

I couldn't explain but something about helping these humans made me feel different… Wow, I just used the word feel… I knew most of the other cores weren't normally around humans but there was something about them. (Though perhaps not A.J and Florence…) Seeing their lives, seeing what they could create and think, how they solved problems… It was making me feel. Perhaps it had to do with Dian. That little helpless girl I couldn't help… Maybe that triggered something in my wires. Something like empathy.

Could cores feel such things?

"Yo, W...W… what was his name?" A.J. called then asking Florence.

"Wasn't it like… Wheatato?" she said.

I groaned and smacked my frame against the wall. There was a pause like they were thinking very hard and A.J. said, "Yeah I think that's it… Hey Wheatato! Can you bring us some candles or something?" "Candles?"

I sputtered in disbelief. "You've got to be joking!"

"What?" he replied. "I mean I have some matches and candles are just what we need to set the right mood!

I groaned, "You've got be bloody jokin' mate!"

Florence gave an indignant huff, "Some room service…" "

Ok, that's it!" I fumed. "I wake you up so you wouldn't die and then this is how you repay me? I'm trying to save your life! Does that not…"

"Aha!" Florence cheered. "I found a piece of twine! We can put this between a bar of soap! That'll be close enough!" I smacked my frame against the wall super hard, the vibrations rattling through the brittle wall.

"Oh my…" The first dumb Asian I'd come across.

I must have smacked too hard because a pipe fell from the ceiling making me jump back. It must have fallen in the room too because Florence shrieked. A.J. shrugged, "Its no big deal, hon."

I looked at the pipe closer and saw the faint spray of something. It was a gas line. "Time to heat things up." they both said.

I heard the scrape of a match and then a loud explosion. I tried to race away but ended up getting blow very far on the ramp. Once the dust cleared I looked over to the scene of fire and dust, A.J. and Florence's died and probably already charred bodies somewhere among the wreckage.

"Well… Things are getting hot in here…" I said chuckling slightly at my own joke. I sighed and looked away from the scene, wondering just how many had to die.

Three down.

**MEMORY END. **

**LOG END**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! :) That isn't really a smily thing but I feel less bad about these guys...<strong>

**All I can think of is that line from _Atlantis, _"Boom! No more Chinese Laundry." Well Florence was Asian... **

**Anyways, **

**Please favorite, follow, and REVIEW! I love hearing what you guys say! :) **

**Thanks so much guys! ^_^ **

**As always,**

**Da Queen is OUT! **

**Xd **


End file.
